Goldenhearts Tragedy
by Illuminated Sea
Summary: When Goldenkit finds herself plunging into the unknown, with nowhere there for her? You can only except one thing; for her to go crazy, right?...Right? Or maybe something...worse?
1. Prolouge

_Goldenheart's Tale_

The crisp air in leaf-fall was beginning. The Riverclan camp stirred below, cats eyes glinting up at the moon. _I know what they are waiting for; aren't we all?__Sharpstar, the leader, thought. All eyes turned towards the nursery. Murmers spread like wild fire until there was nothing left to say. Suddenly, a screech sliced through the night followed by worried glances. As the night grew on, the screeches became more frequent. Just as all the cats were about to go deaf, it stopped. Sharpstar glanced around uneasily. __I hope Whitefangs doing alright in there with Featherpelt.. __His gaze unwavering, Sharpstar catiously approached the nursery. He glanced around, seeing all cats eyes were stuck on him. __What do they except? __He willed for them to look away. He looked back at the nursery, and he saw Whitefangs snow pelt more visable then ever in the harsh moonlight. "Is she alright?" Sharpstar asked, his voice growing more anxious by the second. "Of course. I wouldn't be the medicine cat if I couldn't save my leaders mate?" Whitefang joked. "Shes ready, you can go in to see her," he mewed. Sharpstar poked his head in, gazing at his mate and kits with wide, loving eyes. "Oh Featherpelt…the-theyre amazing!" He stammered. Featherpelt purred, flicking her tail for him to come in closer. "Shall we begin to name them?" She mewed. "Oh, but of course." Sharpstar replied. "The golden she with the green eyes…" he gestured with his tail to one of the kits. "Shall be Goldenkit." Featherpelt finished for him. "The black and white she with amber eyes will be Poppykit, and the blue tom shall with yellow eyes shall be Creekkit." Sharpstars gaze rested on each gaze in turn before nuzzling them and his mate before padding outside. __That wasn't that hard…_


	2. A Rough Start

The air blew through the nursery and ruffled Goldenkits fur. She couldn't help but to blink open her eyes, only to stare into the soft yellow gaze of her mother. Featherpelt purred, "Up early?" Goldenkit nodded, stifling a yawn. "Can I go outside? Please?" Goldenkit begged. "No, Poppykit and Creekkit are asleep." Featherpelt replied before settling back down, looking like a pile of gray and silver fur. Goldenkit snorted. _They aren't any fun._ As if by instinct, at that moment, they decided to wake up. Poppykit sneered at Goldenkits fur. "I would have thought that you would have the sense to groom yourself." Creekkit snickered. _Fish-brains._ Goldenkit thought, casting a icy glare at both of them before turning her backs to them to sit at the entrance. _Look at it all…its amazing! _She gazed around her camp, suddenly feeling proud and she puffed out her chest. She flicked her ears, hearing a snicker behind her. She swivled around and saw Poppykit and Creekkit glaring at her. "What do you want?" The golden she kit asked impatiently. "We want you to be a good addition to the clan, not a lazy lump of fur that gets in everyones way!" Creekkit mewed. Goldenkit just rolled her eyes at his remark. "Hahah. Very funny. Nice comeback, too!" She felt a sense of satisfactory as she saw Creekkit flatten his ears against his head and stalked back into the nursery. Poppykit snarled, following her brother. _Why couldn't have I been your only kit, Featherpelt? _She thought helplessly. She looked back into the nursery, casting a glance at Featherpelt then at Cinderflame, another one of the Riverclan queens. _Cinderflames kits aren't awake yet, what a shame! _Smokekit crossed her mind, the only other kit that gets her. She shook her head, patiently waiting for the day they could become apprentices. _One day…Right? _She shifted on her hind paws, doubt flooding through her. _Everyone else has done it; so can I! _ The she-kit sighed, looking towards her fathers den. She steadily got to her paws and padded towards it. _Almost ther- _She froze when she heard a heap of kits tumbling towards her as she turned around. Smokekit, Creekkit, Poppykit, and Applekit stood behind her. "Hey Goldenkit!" Applekit and Smokekit squeaked, smiling. "Oh uh…hi." She replied. "What are you doing?" Poppykit asked, thrusting her muzzle forward. Goldenkit flinched, a growl rumbling deep in her throat. "None of your business, fish-brain!" Poppykit grinned, seeing that Scoming till she saw his shadow looming over her from behind. She turned around and squeaked, almost falling backwards. "What did I hear you call your sister?" He growled. "N-Nothing!" She stammered, pushing herself farther back. Sharpstar glared at her one last time before padding back to his conversation with Swiftheart and Lilypad. "Hah! Good luck becoming an apprentice now! Come on, Creekkit, Smokekit and Applekit!" Poppykit jeered. Smokekit and Applekit gave Goldenkit and apologetic shrug before following her. Goldenkit flattened her ears and tried to block it out, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Poppykit was right. Goldenkit whimpered, curling up near the nursery entrance as she listened to the kits inside practicing battle moves , and their mothers purring in praise.


End file.
